Humtastic Cooking
by luvemmett
Summary: *Sequel to Vamptastic Cooking* The Cullens made Bella eat what they made...what happens when she returns the favor?
1. Payback's A Bitch

**_A/N_**

**_Ok you luckies here is the sequel! _**

**_*Sequel to Vamptastic Cooking* The Cullens made Bella eat what they made...what happens when she returns the favor?_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, Nota, Num, NOTHING!_**

Chapter 1

Payback's a Bitch

BPOV

Great. Now everybody was bored again - and without their cars. I really should do something to cheer them up.

"Hey Emmett?" I called knowing he would hear me from upstairs.

Suddenly he was right infront of me.

"I swear I didn't do it this time! It was Jasper!" He looked upstairs nervously.

Then Jasper came flying down the stairs.

"EMMETT!" He yelled crashing into him. "We made a pact to not say anything!"

"Um guys?" I said breaking up the arguement.

"Oh sorry Bella," Jasper said.

"It's all good," I replied smiling.

"Uh you wanted me Bella?" Emmett said nervously.

"Yeah, can I talk to you outside?" I nodded towards the door.

"Of course," He said and then added, "See she likes me more Jasper!"

"Psh whatever Emmett," Jasper shook his head and then went back upstairs.

"So what's new Bella?" Emmett said once we were out on the porch.

"Well I know everybody's bored and stuff and nobody has their cars..so what do you think about doing something together?" I said glancing at the garage where all the cars were.

"Of course squirt! What do you have in mind?" Emmett happily agreed.

"Well, I was thinking since you all made me eat what you made...what about having me cook and you eat whatever I make!" I said grinning evily. This was going to be one crazy day.

"Uh..we're talking human food aren't we?" Emmett said his face dropping.

"Thanks Emmett! Your the best!" I skipped off into the house to tell everybody else about our new game.

"But Bella! I never said-" Emmett tried to stop me but I shut him up with the glare on my face.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I threatened.

"Fine," Emmett reluctantly gave in.

"Hey everybody get down here!" I said outloud to the rest of the house.

Soon everybody was infront of me...including Carlisle and Esme.

"Esme?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your kitchen for a while?" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Of course not! Help yourself! And if you need any food feel free to take any of the cars out!" She happily agreed before she and Carlisle left us to ourselves.

"Bella you can't be serious!" Alice whined before I even started talking.

"Oh trust me Alice, she is," Emmett said sadly.

"Aw come on guys! This is going to be fun!" I said trying to cheer them up.

"What are you guys talking about!" Rosalie said getting mad that we weren't saying anything.

"Well, Bella thinks that it would be so funny and entertaining if she cooks us food and we have to eat it!" Emmett growled.

Jeez it's just food.

"Hang on, not necessarily eat it, just like a taste testing contest!" I argued.

"But Bella you know we can't tell the difference between and apple and a cookie!" Jasper said trying to get out of eating human food.

"Fine I'll go easy on you," I said giving in. "I'll make two foods and two drinks and I'll blind fold you guys and then you guys tell me what you think it is! It doesn't matter if your right or wrong."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

Everybody glared at me.

"Fine," I agreed back grinning.

"You guys go away for a half hour while I make food number one and then I'll call you back in when I'm ready!" I said waving them off as they all slowly and madly walked up the stairs.

Perfect. I thought.

I decided to start them off with something sweet. So thirty minutes later on the dot I called them back into the kitchen. They all walked in with worried looks on their faces. I kept changing my mind so Alice wouldn't know what was going on. I held up 5 differently colored bandannas to tie around their eyes.

"I CALL THE PINK ONE!" Alice screeched.

I quickly tossed out the bandannas to everybody and then showed them where to sit.

"Uh I can't see anything!" Rosalie complained.

"That's the point Rosie," Emmett said laughing.

While they were all complaining I set out 5 plates with the food on them.

"Ok infront of you are paper and pencils which you will write what you think the food is, understand?" I explained to everybody.

They all nodded at me.

"Dig in!" I said grinning as nobody moved.

"Do I have to force you to eat it?" I threatened.

Edward was the brave one who took a tiny bite and then spit it back out.

"Ugh!"

"Great that just makes me want to eat it," Jasper shuddered.

"You have 10 seconds!" I threatened.

"10,"

Jasper took a small bite.

"9"

Alice took a small bite and then ran to the bathroom puking it up.

"8"

"7"

"6"

Emmett took his bite and fell out of his chair.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Rosalie took her bite and threw her plate at the wall.

"1"

**_A/N_**

**_Good/Bad? Idea's for other food?_**


	2. Bottoms Up!

**_A/N_**

**_Mkay.. so most people likin' it so far? I hope? Also just FYI some things may not make sense if you haven't read Vamptastic Cooking. _**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own anything, but maybe by the next chapter I will own Emmett (:_**

Chapter 2

Bottoms Up!

BPOV

Their reactions were just to much. I fell to my knees laughing. Even if I couldn't see their eyes I knew that they were glaring at me as they wrote down their guess.

"Can we please take these off now?" Alice begged.

"Nope!" I said grinning as she growled at me.

"Why?!" Rosalie whined.

"Because this next one is a drink and it's already set to go!" I said happily as I picked up their plates and set out five glasses.

"This better be more tasty then that piece of shit that I just ate," Emmett whispered thinking I couldn't hear.

"Well honestly Emmett, I don't know seems I've never drank this stuff," I said back to him pouring a little bit into each cup.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us what the first one was?!" Jasper said and I could almost see him raising his eyes at me.

"Ohh right," I said setting the glass bottle down on the counter and collecting everybody's papers.

That brought on a whole new round of laughter just reading their answers:

_Jasper - Dog crap_

_Emmett - Cow shit_

_Alice - Burnt shoes_

_Rosalie - Fried Hair_

_Edward - Not edible food_

"Did I get it right?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Not even close!" I giggled.

"Ooo what about me?!" Alice asked bouncing up in her seat.

"Haha, no, nice try though," I said as Alice's mood suddenly fell.

"So what was that stuff?" Edward asked grimacing at the memory.

"Delicious BROWNIES!" I said smiling.

"Brownies?"

"Aren't those supposed to taste good?!"

"EW!"

"Ohmigod those are full of calories!"

"Ughh that would explain the taste..."

"Um Rosalie your a vampire, you don't gain weight," I laughed at her remark.

"But still!" She protested.

"Ok guys new piece of paper," I said passing around the paper.

"Cheers!" Emmett said clinking his glass against Rosalie's only managing to spill some all over.

"Smooth Em, really smooth," Jasper said taking a sip of his drink only to spit it back out.

Everybody else followed suit.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett yelled throwing his glass on the table.

"Aw Emmett! I picked it out specially for you!" I said grinning.

"What the heck was it then?!" Jasper said throwing off his bandanna.

"This," I replied putting the bottle in the middle of the table.

Everybody else took off their bandannas as well.

"Vampire 2008 Merlot?" Edward read off the front label. **_(A/N This drink is real! My parents have it!)_**

"Classic Bella, real classic," Emmett started laughing.

"Thank-you thank-you," I said giving a mock bow.

That cracked everybody up.

"Ok guys this next one should only take about 10 minutes, so go do something and I'll call you back in!" I said happily shoving them out of the kitchen.

APOV

We all went out to the livingroom.

"What's she planning Alice?" Jasper whispered glancing back at the kitchen scared.

"I don't know!" I replied angrily. "She keeps changing her mind and I can't see anything!"

"She's trying to pay us back for that cake you made Emmett," Edward sighed.

"Hey now, that was a sweet cake!" Emmett defended himself.

"Still your fault," Jasper muttered.

"It was not!" Emmett whined like a little kid.

"It's time guys!" Bella yelled fromt he kitchen.

Great. Just wonderful.

BPOV

"It's time guys!" I yelled holding out the bandannas as eveyrbody filed in and grabbed theirs.

Once they couldn't see anything I set out the bread infront of them. Haha, this was going to be one heck of a joke.

"Bella?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Enjoy Jasper," I smirked as He took a bite.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok thanks for this chapter, well it's kinda the next chapter too is Heattherrx21_**

**_Oh and btw for those who wanted me to make them eat something bloody...I thought about it but _**

**_1) She faints at the site of blood._**

**_2) Where is she going to get the blood?_**

**_3) This is supposed to be torture not fun :)_**

**_Thanks for the ideas though!_**


	3. Funny Joke

**_A/N_**

**_This is just gonna be a short story, just like Vamptastic Cooking, for those of you who are wondering :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah nota_**

Chapter 3

Funny Joke

BPOV

"UGH!" Jasper yelled spitting it back out. "This is worse then that stupid crap that you call a brownie!"

"I personally think it's delicious," I grinned as everybody else just sat looking at their plates, too scared to try it.

"Anytime now guys..." I hinted trying to get them to eat.

Everybody took a bite at the same time...

"HOLY HELL!" Emmett yelled coughing it back up.

"OHMIGOD!" Rosalie screamed running outside to drain an animal to wash away the taste.

"Bella!" Edward said as he tasted the bread.

"Your funny Bella," Alice glared at me.

"I know I know," I giggled.

"What was that?!" Rosalie said coming back inside.

"Garlic Bread!" I said happily watching their jaws drop.

"Jee thanks Bella," Jasper groaned.

"Aw come on you have to admit that was a good one," I grinned.

"Yeah sure, if you have a sick taste of humor," Emmett glared at me.

"Kinda like you Em!" I teased back.

Everybody laughed at that one.

"Ok guys only one last thing!" I said forcing them out of the kitchen.

"Praise the lord!" Rosalie said walking out to the living room.

I quickly worked around the kitchen and decided to be nice and make something simple.

"Mkay guys! All ready!" I called.

Everybody came back into the kitchen, grabbed their bandannas, and sat down. I quickly poured them each a small mug and then sat down on the counter.

"Drink away!" I said laughing at their faces as they took a small sip.

"Bella!"

"Eww!"

"Nasty shit!"

"OHMIGOD!"

"UGH!"

"Oh come on guys! This is a classic favorite of all humans!" I giggled.

"Yeah Bella, hence the human part," Jasper said grimacing as the taste was still in his mouth.

"Are we done yet Bella?!" Rosalie growled.

"Not yet!" I sang happily. "You guys still have to guess what it is!"

"I already did," Emmett said. "Nasty shit,"

"Nope, nice try though Emmett," I said sarcastically.

"Thank-you," He said giving a mock bow.

"Ewww!" Rosalie suddenly screamed taking off her bandanna. "Why is there little white things floating in it?!"

"Those would be marshmallows," I laughed.

"You made us drink Hot Chocolate?!" Edward shuddered.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle came into the kitchen raising his eyebrows at us.

"Bella did it!" Emmett yelled running upstairs.

"Bella?" He looked at me.

"I was just returning the favor Carlisle," I said sweetly.

He chuckled, "Ok, but next time do something worse...they need it," He winked at me.

"My pleasure," I grinned as everybody stared in shock at Carlisle's retreating form.

"Ha, he loves me more!" I said laughing.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys, yeah that's the end...nope no sequel after this one sorry! I'm thinking about a sequel for Let The Games Begin, so look for that one soon._**

**_Lots of love!_**

**_*hearts*_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	4. New Story is UP!

**_A/N_**

**_You luckie duckies! NEW STORY UP! Name is Run Baby Run. Love ya'll!_**

**_-luvemmett_**


End file.
